


Always There For Me

by AnnaDestiny



Category: Fire Emblem, Super Smash Bros Brawl
Genre: M/M, Marthiskidnapped, MarthxIke - Freeform, SSBB, Yaoi, fireemblem, princenapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaDestiny/pseuds/AnnaDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Marth & Ike enjoy a budding relationship, a old enemy of Marth's kingdom, Altea, has sought out revenge against it's teal-haired prince. Marth is kidnapped, and Ike feels guilty for not protecting him.<br/>*WARNING!! This is shounen-ai meaning boy x boy. Don't like? Don't read*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What a beautiful summer day!" Marth exclaimed as the breeze blew his teal locks out of his face. His boyfriend, Ike, nodded his head. "It is nice out." He commented, dragging his fingers through the cool blades of grass. "But you're what really makes it beautiful, Marth." Ike murmered. Marth blushed at Ike's kind words. They'd been together for about a month, and both loved each other with heart, soul, and mind. Ike stared at the pale blue sky, dotted with puffs of fluffy white clouds. The sky was the color of Marth's eyes. Light blue. No wonder he loved gazing at it so much. He then decided it was time for a bit of small talk. "Marth, how is Altea?" Ike asked about Marth's homeland. "Oh, it's fine..." Marth trailed off semi-sadly, and his gaze dropped to the grass instead of Ike's face. "Marth?" Ike asked worriedly. Marth shook his head softly, so Ike gazed back at the sky.

 

 

 

Marth and Ike had gone back inside, and was now sitting in their dorm room, which they had always shared from Day 1. Marth's behavior troubled Ike greatly. The kind prince wasn't acting like himself. He smiled at Ike, but would seem distant constantly, and always seemed to be in fear of something. Finally, when Marth was most likely getting ready for bed, Ike decided to question him. He knocked quietly on the bedroom door, knowing bursting in would most likely ail the prince more. "Come in." A quiet voice replied to the soft, firm knock on the door. Ike slowly opened the door to see a troubled Marth sitting on the edge of the bed, head in hands. Ike walked gently over him, and sat down quietly next to him. "Marth..." Ike whispered sadly, noting his boyfriend's puffy red eyes. The poor boy had been crying, and Ike felt responsible, even if he most likely had no connection.

"Marth." Ike finally broke the long silence. Marth looked up & attempted to smile, but it looked like more of a pained, sad smile than the cheerful, sweet smile Ike was used too. "Yes, Ike?" He whispered back, his voice wavering slightly. "What's wrong." Ike spook this as a statement, not a question. Marth needed to tell him; it was causing him far to much pain to hold it all inside. Marth's eyes glistened with tears, and he began softly crying. Ike pulled him into a warm embrace, not even noticing the warm tears falling onto his shoulder. "I g-got a l-letter." Marth managed to choke out. "About what?" Ike asked more out of worry than curiosity. "M-My sister, Elise... Was killed by a man." Marth tried to speak slowly so Ike could understand. Ike's eyes narrowed slightly. "Yes, go on." Marth had stopped crying, but was still sniffling. He coughed a bit & then continued. "It was from the man who killed her." Ike held Marth tighter, dreading what was going to be said next.

"He said... He was coming after me, and that he knows I'm here." Marth whimpered quietly. He didn't want to be weak, but Elise was the last of his family, and he was the only one left. "I'm right here Marth. Don't worry, I'll protect you." Marth nodded, and for the first time that night, his face held a genuine smile, the smile Ike loved so dearly. He too smiled when he felt Marth go limp in his arms; the prince was asleep. He layed him on their bed, but he himself sat down in a chair, Ragnell at the ready. No one was going to hurt his prince. No one.


	2. I'm A Failure (Chapter 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ike falls asleep while watching Marth, and Marth wakes up due to a nightmare. He decides to get a cup of tea to calm down, but danger ensues when the kidnapper strikes.
> 
> *A/N I suck at prefaces, sorry ^_^*

"Ah!" Marth yelped as he sat straight up in bed. He glanced over at Ike, who was snoring, and in a deep sleep. Marth smiled and chucked a bit, then glanced out of the window. The stars seemed to laugh & smile at him as they glowed warmly from their high place in the now-midnight-blue sky. Finally he decided he'd head down to the kitchen. Tea had always helped him calm down, but something about tea also caused him pain & hurt. "Ah.." Marth winced slightly as he found the source of his sadness. "Mother would make the best tea in the whole world." Marth said to himself smiling sadly as he grabbed a blue mug. "Your mother?" Marth turned around at the new voice, then relaxed once he noticed Pit, the little angel from Skyworld sitting at the table smiling at him. "Yes. She disappeared along with Father. I've never seen her again.." A single tear fell down Marth's cheek, but he wiped it off quickly so Pit wouldn't notice. "I'm sure she's out there somewhere!" Pit said cheerfully. "I can even help look!" He added. "It's sort of different." Marth said as he filled the mug with water. "What is?" Pit asked curiously. "My mother & father ran away, Pit." Marth answered quietly. Pit gasped, his hand to his mouth. "T-They choose to leave you?" Pit whispered sadly. He earned a small nod from the prince. 

 

Pit felt slightly guilty for pursuing the conversation, since Marth wouldn't have had to answer if he hadn't offered to look. Marth had finished making his tea & had sat down across from Pit, sipping quietly. "Um, I have something I'd like to show you!" Pit changed the subject to something a bit less dreary. "What?" Marth asked with a bit of excitement in his voice, making the Angel grin. "I'll go get it!" He replied, and dashed off towards his dorm room. Marth smiled at the young angel's enthusiasm. As he got up from the table, he noticed a piece of parchment paper attached to the kitchen door. Marth picked it up and frowned.

_Dear Prince Marth_

_You know who I am, and I know who you are. Let's keep your close friends out of this, shall we?_

_Come and look for him._

Marth still didn't know who had killed Elis. No one knew at all. But this note was obviously from the man who killed her. "Who could he be talking about?" Marth racked his brain. Panic struck his face as he realized who was in jeopardy."PIT!!!!" He ran as fast as he could down the halls. He skidded to an abrupt halt as he found wet footprints embedded into the carpet flooring.His eyes widened at the size; they were at least a man's shoe, but even for a man they were quite large. He began slowly following them, then picked up the pace as he remembered the last sentance. "Come and get him.." Marth mumbled to himself thoughtfully. "He must have left footprints on purpose, knowing I'd have no other way of knowing where to go." Marth prayed and prayed Pit was OK. If it was Ike, he wouldn't be as worried. The mercenary could fight with or without sword, and was far stronger built than the  little angel. Pit was a child, and he was far more delicate than Ike was. Marth gritted his teeth as he ran out of Smash Manor, now following a trail of mud. "How dare he single out the weaker ones!" Marth yelled to no one but himself as he ran across the forest, sword in hand, the rain drops pattering on rocks & branches in a slow rhythm.

Marth stopped running as he noticed the prints stopped. He also noted he was in a clearing, wide and open, with a few large rocks. "Come out!" Marth yelled into the rain, the wind carrying his voice far into the trees. A man slowly walked out of the forest, holding a limp yet un-harmed Angel. "Pit.." Marth whispered with anger & sadness. The poor angel shouldn't have been caught up in all this. It was between this man & him, and that's the only ones who should've been involved. "What do you want?" Marth inquired bravely, trying his best to show no other emotion than courage & anger. "You already know." The man replied in an even voice, though his carried impatience & malice. "If you don't hurt him, I will not struggle." Marth's voice had lowered, but it held its determained tone. "Of course." The man replied smiling, then beckoned with his hand. Marth laid his sword, Falchion,down in the wet grass, then walked over to the cloaked stranger, his eyes focused on Pit the whole time. The man nodded & dropped Pit, who was caught by Marth. "I can't leave him in the rain.." Marth whispered quietly. The Man shrugged. "Since you're causing no trouble, I'll drop the kid off inside." Marth was throughly surprise but nodded his head. 

"What...happened?" Pit's eyes slowly opened, and found himself staring into Marth's face. Pit had never seen Marth look like this before. His hair clung to his neck and forehead, his clothes soaked with rain, and he wasn't holding his sword. He then rolled his head & winced as he saw the dark stranger. "Who's this?" Pit asked Marth, glaring slightly at the mysterious smiling man. "I don't know." Marth replied, his face softening as he noticed Pit had woken up. "I apologize, my dear prince," The man's face held a sneer, "but it's time for us to depart." "Depart!" Pit gasped, looking back and forth from the man to Marth. Marth nodded his head, and took off his cape & wrapped it around the Angel's shoulder's. "Don't worry." Marth said smiling. Pit nodded his head sadly, trying to mask the fact that Marth had slipped him a note. "Goodbye, Pit." Marth spoke with a heavy heart, but he couldn't endanger other's lives for his sake, even if it cost him his own. The prince took one more look at the Angel, his mind flashing images of him & Ike together, and then blackness overtook him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kk, so yes, this is why Pit was listed as one of the main characters. I'm sorry for grammar mistakes! I write on my phone but I try to pick out the misspelled words or correct some stuff. I'll probably write a new chapter every day, except for Thanksgiving or other major Holidays. I'll also make more fanfics if you guys like it!~Star^_^<3


	3. The Reveal (Chapter 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this in nearly 2 months, but it was actually on purpose. I wasn't sure if this was a good idea at first, but I supposed I'll continue it. There is some non-con in this chapter, but I'll avoid writing anything far to graphic. XD

* * *

"Ahh..." Marth groaned softly, having woken up to a painful headache. His head spun, and his eyes couldn't seem to assess anything, so he focused on trying to figure out what had happened. As the memories flooded back to him, Marth sighed thankfully. Pit was fine, and would probably notify Ike of what had happened. He scowled slightly when he noticed he wasn't alone in his confinement. A man was sitting on a wooden stool, snoring loudly. 'Hopefully he doesn't wake up.' Marth thought, and decided to try not to sigh or make any noises anymore. After his eyes focused, Marth found he was chained to the wall, but oddly enough, only by his wrists. Then he noticed his feet weren't touching the ground, but dangling a few inches from it. He began to wonder if the man who planned all this had a reason for only hanging him by his wrists, as that seemed a bit carefree. If he managed to get free from his restraints, he was sure he could fool the guard and possibly plan escape. His train of thoughts was broken by the sudden halt of snoring in the stone room. Marth held his breath as his guard's eyes flickered open slowly, then laid themselves on him. "So, you're awake." The man grunted before sitting up from his sitting poise. All hopes of escape left Marth's brain as he noticed his captor's huge build.  A bit of him relaxed when the man left, but the rest of him was tense. What if the man was calling someone else? Perhaps the man behind all this.

 

A few minutes later, his guard returned with a plate of food. Marth looked questionably at the food as it was laid in front of him. The guard looked at Marth and smirked, then proceeded to unlock his restraints. Marth dropped to the ground, landing on his shoulder. He bit his lip to hide a cry of pain as the man in front of him shoved the tray close to his face. Marth sat up slowly, being careful to not put his weight onto his injured shoulder. The man's hand suddenly found it's way to Marth's face, stroking his cheek. Marth's eyes lit up in surprise, but he didn't say anything. Inwardly, he was panicking. He'd hoped his time here would not only be short, but not include this sort of touching. Just as the man was leaning in to kiss him, a voice called for the man from another room. The man looked angry, but stood up nonetheless. He gave Marth a sadistic smirk before heading out the door, making sure to lock it. Marth breathed a sigh of relief, then picked up a small portion of bread. He didn't eat much anyway, so small meals wouldn't affect him to much. He gasped in surprise when he felt something warm and wet slide down his cheeks and onto his tunic. He was crying, but why? "Ah." Marth smiled slightly in realization. Normally when he ate, Ike would be by his side, always complaining about how little the prince had on his plate. "I miss him..." Marth whispered to himself sadly, letting more salty tears flow.

 

* * *

 

 

"Pit, calm down. Try telling us slowly." Zelda coaxed gently, earning a nod from the angel. Pit had woken up inside Smash Manor and had told everyone what had happened. Well, at least the ones who were awake. "I was getting something to show to Marth last night," Pit began slowly, fidgeting in his seat. "When someone grabbed me. I woke up and saw Marth holding me, and a man in black stuff in front of Marth." Pit paused for a moment, trying to collect both breath and memories. When the few Smashers looked at him in worry, he smiled a bit and decided to continue. "The guy said if Marth came with him, he'd leave me inside the Manor instead of outside in the rain. Marth agreed and-" Pit's eyes watered, but he held himself back from crying. "And before he left, he wrapped his cape around me." He sighed, happy he'd finally finished telling what had happened. Zelda still looked surprised, but Samus sat up a bit straighter and began picking up pieces of armor to clean them. "Pit, do you know anyone who would do something like that?" Samus asked quietly. Everyone else was pretty surprised that she spoke, but turned to Pit to hear his answer. Pit shook his head, then stopped shaking to stare at something. "Pit?" Peach asked worriedly. The young angel's eyes lit up excitedly. He reached inside his toga and pulled out a slim piece of white paper. "Marth! He gave this to me before that man took him away!" Pit said hurriedly, not even pausing to take a breath. The girls looked at each other. At least this was hopefully good news. "May we read it?" Peach asked curiously. Pit gave a sharp nod and Zelda picked up the piece of paper, unfolding it.

 

* * *

 

 Marth had stopped sobbing and was focusing on his surroundings. Perhaps he could escape if he payed attention to the guard's movement patterns. At the thought of his guard, he suppressed a shudder, remembering how he'd touched him earlier. The prince's face formed a scowl at this memory. Only Ike could touch him like that, no one else had any right. Marth just hoped the man wouldn't try to do anything more than just caress his cheeks, but he had the sickening feeling that wasn't all. Despite this, he still remained confused. He'd thought the man behind all of this planned to slay him, not lock him up. Maybe he was going to get tortured first? Marth bit his lip to keep from yelping when his guard walked back into the cell, slamming the door behind him for effect. "Hello again." He purred seductively, ignoring Marth's icy cold glare that was shot towards him. Marth couldn't and wouldn't seem weak in front of this man. It would only make the man take more advantage of him if he thought he was weak. He squeezed his eyes shut as the man kissed him lightly on the neck, then lower towards his chest. Suddenly, without thinking, he brought up his one free hand and slapped the man hard across the face. The sound echoed and bounced off of the stone walls. The man growled, gingerly touching his burning red cheek. "You're gonna regret that, pretty boy." He threatened. Marth's glare didn't drop, but the tempature of his blood did. He'd forgotten the man's strong build.

"How about a taste of your own medicine, eh?" The man laughed sadisticly, and proceeded to kick Marth in the stomach. Marth attempted to hold back his cries, but failed when he heard a sickening crack. When the man heard this, he stopped, much to Marth's surprise and joy. "Next time, think twice before acting, or your rib isn't gonna be the only thing broken." After grinning sadisticly, the man sat back down on his stool and began sleeping. After Marth was sure the man was snoring, he began to silently cry, his tears making small plopping noises on the concrete floor. "Ike.." He mumbled softly, then shut his eyes and let himself fade into darkness.


	4. I'm Coming, Marth! (Chapter 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ike is in a raged panic after finding out his beloved prince has been kidnapped. Ignoring the cries from fellow Smashers, the blue-haired mercenary heads out on his own to bring his true love back. But is the one who kidnapped Marth truly unprepared for an encounter with Ike? Or has he been expecting it?
> 
> On Marth's side, he finally meets his captor and is told he is going to become his toy. Afraid of the sexual favors he's going to be put into, his only current link to holding on is his long lost nanny named Anna, who is there as well.  
> KEEP IN MIND THAT THE RATING CAN AND SHALL GO UP SOON!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to update this more. >.> Alright so this chapter is hopefully far more well written and well worded than the previous two, considering it has been awhile. I'm sorry for those who actually ENJOY this story. I hope you're still reading it and will continue putting up with my bitchness. Thank you and enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: You know the drill. I own nothing but the main antagonist who is revealed in this chapter, my OC who's name is Anna, and the jerks who try to mess with Marth.
> 
> Yes, I am cruel enough to cause all of this to happen to sweet Marth, but it's only so I'll have hurt and comfort towards the end. Oh, and the chapter starts after Ike has left Smash Manor.

"I can't believe I let this happen to him!" Ike berated himself angrily, appalled by his nature of always falling fast asleep. If only he'd been more wary of where his boyfriend was or when he'd left the bed, this probably wouldn't have happened. Pit had told Ike many times it was his fault, which Ike kept denying. There was no way it was Pit's fault- He didn't sleep in bed while his boyfriend suffered.

Through all of the stress, Ike managed to focus on who would've done such a thing. His mind flashed back to the time Marth had said someone had killed his sister and was now after him, yet who could it be? The man in question wasn't anyone Ike knew. Ike knew several sadists, though he knew none this clever and none this corrupt. Skilled enough to get past the royal guards? Incredible.

"Marth..." Ike mumbled sadly, kicking a stone out of his path in controlled anger. The young prince was fragile, and could be broken- At the very word, Ike's anger spiked to dangerous levels. What if those holding him were making advances on him? Marth had never had sex before; other than clothes coming off, he truly didn't know what it was. The teal haired boy probably thought it had something to do with candles and moonlight, or even rose petals covering the bed.

Marth did however know what rape was; it had almost happened to him if Ike hadn't stopped it. "Now Marth thinks sex _is_ rape." Ike snarled, kicking a small piece of wood into the bushes. Ike tried to force himself to not imagine Marth crying out for him, begging him to come and save him as his jailers and captor ruthlessly hurt him. This only propelled him forward even more, knowing his Marth could possibly be in such a state.

"Hello, mercenary." At the chilled voice's words, Ike stopped and unsheathed his sword, though he wasn't the least bit afraid. He knew this was most likely someone sent to prevent him from saving Marth, which only fueled the fire of hatred, burning ever brighter as the voice made it's speaker known. It was some cloaked figure, pale and ragged features, a sadistic grin plastered onto the pale and revolting face.

"Who are you?" Ike asked through gritted teeth, relaxing into his battle stance. "Oh," The cloaked figure through back his head as he let out crazed laughter, "just a _nightmare._ " Ike raised an eyebrow at the choice of word, but did not let any fear bite at his heart. If he was to get Marth back, he had to be firm and strong, for his prince's sake. "Who's nightmare?" Ike taunted, refusing to back down towards anything in his path.

This statement seemed to somehow anger the odd man, for his grin disappeared shortly. "You'll regret that you sniveling, prideful boy!" With those battle declaring words, the figure lunged towards Ike, seemingly empty handed, but Ike knew he was not. When he'd met Marth as a child 6 years ago, the then-10-year old boy had told him about the many witches or magicians who wielded invisible weapons.

"Uwah!" The cloak flew off as Ike swung Ragnell across the figure's chest, leaving only a black cloak wafting to the ground. Walking over to it, Ike picked it up, examining it. "Doesn't seem special." He murmured, lifting it off of the ground and shaking the dirt off of it. The moment he did so, the cloak in question disappeared. Curious, Ike rubbed the seemingly invisible mass on the ground, not surprised when it showed up once more.

Tucking the magical article of clothing under his shoulder, Ike continued walking, jaw set and eyes on the lookout for any more unfortunate 'evil guards' who dared to cross his path.

* * *

"Hello, _Prince Marth_." Marth held back a frightened shiver at the way his name was announced. Never before had he heard someone speak with such lust and want. The man in front of him,-apparently his captor who was behind all of this-, raked his body with cold and lustful eyes. The prince sadly knew this wretched man. He was the earl of another country, a rival country to Altea to be exact.

"You! Were you the one who killed my sister?!" Marth blurted out, forcing himself not to cry at the memory of Ellis and her gentle smile. The man, known as Eduardo (if you cared for formalities, it would be Eduardo vi Lonquist, but now was hardly a time), smirked with deranged glee. "Yes." He replied simply, letting his facial expressions do the work of hurting Marth rather than descriptive words.

Marth was sickened to admit this, but Eduardo was a handsome man, though he was nowhere near as handsome as his Ike. At the thought of his lover's name, Marth's face lit up. Several years ago, he remembered meeting Eduardo for the first time, his looks and personality hadn't changed a bit. He still wore an eyepatch, which, according to the earl himself, covered a discolored eye. He wore clothes that resembled a rich pirate. His brown hair slicked back, he looked like a regular gentleman, but Marth knew better.

The man had a heart as cold as the center of an ice block. "What do you want with me?" Marth asked, wincing when the men surrounding the earl licked their lips hungrily. He also wasn't enjoying the many revealing stares thrown at him. Edurado casually drank from expensive wine, beckoning the servant girl to pour him more. As she did, Marth caught her eyes. They were full of sympathy towards him, yet he could also see hatred and the want for freedom, most likely directed towards Eduardo and his court.

As the servant walked away, Marth nearly jumped when he heard Eduardo finally reply, "You, of course." Marth glanced at the servant girl one last time before shakily facing Eduardo once again. "M-Me?" The prince asked quietly, not quite getting the statement. He disliked the way he stuttered, but he couldn't help that he was visually and inwardly weak to a point. Without his sword, Marth was extremely  vulnerable.

"Yes, you. " The brown haired man smiled. "And I'm sure the members of my court do as well." When Marth heard several cat calls, whistles, and even moans of want, the hope of Ike rescuing him before anything bad happening in his heart sunk like a anchor into the ocean. "My lord, perhaps I should prepare the boy for you?" Marth looked at the servant girl from earlier in surprise, but couldn't help but feel momentary relief as she led him away into bed chambers.

"I am so sorry..." She whispered before pulling back her hood, revealing someone Marth knew all too well. "A-Anna?!" Marth gasped in surprised and joy, knowing the girl who'd taken care of him as a child was near by to protect him to whatever extent she could. The girl, who had grown up into a young woman long ago, smiled. "Yes, Marth, it's me." She hugged him tightly, and the prince could tell she never wanted to let go. The sweet young lady saw him as a little brother, like the one she'd never had.

Anna reminded Marth of Ellis. The smile, the kindness, the very warmth radiating from her heart. But also the spirit, the freedom, and the strong sense of justice. "D-Do I really have to?" The teal haired boy whispered sadly, allowing tears to fall in front of Anna. The young woman shook her heard defiantly. "No, don't worry, he won't do it tonight." Her face contorted with disgust. "But he, and many members of the court, will make advances on you."

"I know I said I'd prepare you, but I was referring to changing you into clothes he sees fit for..." Anna trailed off, not wanting to traumatize the boy by telling him what he was going to become. She instructed her young charge to sit onto the bed, and quickly fetched a basin of water. Soaking it wet, she proceeded to hand-bathe him. Marth smiled when he smelled rose water; Ellis had always poured rose water in his baths when the servants weren't looking, knowing he liked it far more than lavender.

Deciding to change the subject to something more enjoyable for Marth, Anna brought up Ike. "So, is he handsome?" She asked the prince cheekily, laughing fondly when Marth blushed deeply at her words. When the prince nodded, Anna smirked. "Hah! I knew you'd pick well!" She declared, pumping a fist into the air. Marth laughed, and Anna couldn't help but let a smile fall onto her features.

In a place so dank and dark, the ability to laugh seemed hard for everyone but Eduardo and his revolting court. Anna stood up, remorse squeezing her heart when she saw Marth's sad face. She was the only one he could truly trust and depend on. "Marth, it's alright, I'll be back real soon." The girl promised sweetly, sending him a wink and mouthed the words 'When your boyfriend comes and kicks ass, I'll be sure to examine him.'

* * *

To be honest, the bed in the room was quite plush, reminding Marth of his own bed. While waiting for Anna to come back, the Altean prince decided to survey his room. It had oak red bookshelves, adorned with literature (which Marth giggled at, knowing Ike would be saying how boring they were and how he wondered why Marth liked them). The carpet was soft, and felt good on Marth's small and elegant feet.

There was a window, though the beauty of the outside was cut off by horrible steel bars, causing the occupant of the room to feel as if he was in a prison cell. "Mmm..." Marth froze when he heard lips and tongue meeting as if speculating a delicious meal. Turning around slowly, he saw Eduardo himself standing there. "Hello, my _prince_."This time, the shudder did rack Marth's lithe frame at the lust in the word 'prince'.

"I'm not your prince!" Marth shouted defiantly, hoping this would deter Edurado, however slim the chance may be. Eduardo only laughed at Marth's attempt at defiance, stepping ever closer, threatening step by step. "Tell me, who's prince are you?" At those words, Marth felt the need to shut his own mouth. If he said Ike's name, would Eduardo hurt Ike? Or even worse, bring Ike here and cause him to suffer by watching such repulsive things happen to his beloved boyfriend?

"Tell.me." Eduardo's voice dropped to a deadly whisper, and Marth could suddenly feel harsh breathing on his ear. Fear pulsed through him when he felt hands searching his body until they found his slim waist, pressing him against the room's wall. "I-I..." The teal-haired boy couldn't bring himself to utter his boyfriend's name. He felt as if he was betraying him, selling Ike for his own skin.

All of a sudden, time seemed to stop when the pair of hands found the waist band of his tight leggings. Marth froze completely. "Tell me," He felt the band lowered a sickening inch, revealing a good amount of his stomach, "Or I will rape you right here and now." At the very word 'rape', Marth felt tears stream down his face. He loved Ike far to much to betray him. Peeking over Eduardo's shoulder, he noticed Anna standing in the doorway, eyes burning with hatred and sorrow.

"Lord Eduardo, please!" Turning around, Eduardo faced his servant. "Don't hurt him, please." Raising his eyebrow, the brunette man shifted his weight onto one leg and crossed his arms. "And why should I?" Anna's eyes flashed with darkness and anger, but she quickly concealed it. "He has not been dressed yet, and we do not want to soil his lovely clothes."

The earl grunted in skeptical response, but walked out nonetheless, slamming the door shut behind him. Anna quickly looked at Marth to assess the damage of the poor boy, but the first thing she knew, he was in her arms, sobbing hysterically. He was also absentmindedly screaming for Ike, which sent waves of sadness through the pinkette(1)'s heart. "Sh, it's OK honey, it's OK. He won't hurt you while I'm around." Anna assured him, cuddling the prince protectively.

Though Ike wasn't here, Anna knew she would have to protect Marth just as much as he would if he was here. Praying the mercenary was on his way and would get the prince out of here forever, she settled the now sleeping Marth under the covers. She didn't leave his side, knowing what horrors would befall him if she did.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Pinkette, y'know, it means Anna has pink hair. i.e. Brunette, bluette (which is what Marth or Ike is).
> 
> I know Eduardo's name is lame as hell, but I don't feel like coming up with a name. And yes, his look and name was inspired by that dude from 'Pirates in Love', which is some otome game.  
> Anna acts like I do in real life, so you bettah believe if someone messes with me or my friends they're going down. I hope she isn't a bad OC though, I don't usually include OCs in my stories xD


	5. You Can't Erase Him From Me (Chapter 5, Part 1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>    
> Ike arrives in a town and asks around to see if anyone knows Marth. He finds a rich looking red head named Roy, who agrees to accompany him on his journey as far as the next kingdom.
> 
> Marth struggles with his current situation even harder when Eduardo removes Anna from his presence, knowing the two know each other in some way.  
> (THIS IS IN PART 2 OF CHAPTER 5, NOT IN THE CURRENT CHAPTER! CHAPTER 5 PART 2 OUT OF 2 WILL BE UPLOADED TODAY) Not wanting any comfort at all for the prince, he leaves Marth unattended in a banquet, opening the perfect opportunity for the more perverted guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update.  
>  
> 
> I don't own anything or anyone but Eduardo and Anna, and the crazy perverted people. Ike, Marth, and Roy (who is a side character in this story/chapter) belong to Nintendo, not me.
> 
>  
> 
> I know I'm updating this rather back-to-back, but it's because I had an idea for this chapter, hopefully deeper than it suggests. Oh, and hopefully the fight scenes will be a bit more bad ass than last chapter's. Enjoy!
> 
> (Oh, and like usual it starts with Ike instead of Marth)

 

 

 

 

The town itself was quite large, and given its size, Ike reckoned it could be the capital of a city or kingdom. Walking in, the site that greeted him was extremely odd. There was far more of silk and delicate fabrics that he saw than tattered, brown clothes that the poor wore. The city was obviously high in society, whatever city it may be. Rushing into a hotel, he paused when he saw the receptionist look at him quizzically. "Hello." She greeted in the typically baratone that all desk workers like herself used. Ike got straight to the point, "Do you know Prince Marth?" She looked thoughtful as if she didn't know how to answer the question, then shrugged. "Yes, but I haven't seen him around here." Finding her utterly useless (though the piece about Marth not coming here was OK, though if she was a desk clerk she probably didn't see many people anyway), Ike ran back outside, scanning the crowd for someone who might know who Marth was, and therefore know his country's current enemy.

 

At the clearing of a throat, Ike turned around to see a red headed boy standing there. He was dressed well enough to be a prince himself, though unlike Marth, was accompanied by no knights or escorts. "Hi, I'm Roy." He said cheerily, extending his hand and shaking Ike's on his own. Ike mumbled his name in response, never being one for introductions. "Do you know Prince Marth?" Ike repeated, becoming wary of the words themselves. He'd asked it several times, and no one seemed to quite get what he was saying. Roy thought for a moment, then nodded his head. "Well, he's missing and I need to know his enemies who'd do such a thing." The red headed royal in front of him pondered this, then narrowed bright blue eyes. "The largest one I know of is Lonquira." Crossing his arms, Roy seemed to glare at his own words, "The ruler is a disgusting pig." At the sudden change of attitude, Ike's eyes widened before narrowing once again. If Marth was with someone this disgusting, he'd have to double time to get him back.

 "So..." Roy mumbled hesitantly, wondering if Ike was in the mood for a conversation. When the mercenary said nothing in response, Roy felt more nervous. Gulping slightly, he looked up, "I'm supposed to be visiting my aunt in the next kingdom. But it's right next door to the kingdom Marth is probably in." The red head grinned. "I can show you the way if you'd like." Ike nodded his head in response and the two set off towards Agarath, the kingdom Roy was headed to originally.

* * *

"Anna." At her name, the young woman turned around and forced herself to smile and curtsy. "Good day, Master. I was just dressing the prince." She moved her arms to reveal the outfit Eduardo had picked out. He gave her one last look before exiting. Glaring at his back hatefully, she turned around and entered Marth's room.

"Hello Mars-chan!" Marth's face lit up. He hadn't heard his forsaken nickname in so long, and from Anna's mouth no less. "Ann-sama." He said with his usual respective and polite air. She smiled at him before laying the bundle of clothing on the bed. Scowling, she handed him what was on top. "This is what he wants you to wear." Noticing she did not call him Master or his name unless she absolutely had to, Marth confirmed she hated Eduardo's very soul, and he didn't  blame her in the least.

Unfolding it, the silk was soft to the touch and the patterns and inscriptions beautiful, but Marth did not like it. He could tell Anna was purposely looking away, disgusted by the shortness of the outfit. It was a kimono, light blue with trimmed with gold. It was obviously expensive, and had it been a gift from Ike, Marth would've put it on (though it would not take away from his heavy blushing). But knowing the evil and disgusting members of Eduardo's court, he was far to scared. "Marth-kun." Marth looked at his care taker, who looked like she was forcing the sentence to come out of her lips.

"You've got to wear it sweetie. Or else he'll..." When Marth begin to look extremely upset at the thought of either being heavily hit on by unknown men-including Eduardo himself-, or being punished more savagely, Anna comforted him by sitting down next him on the bed and hugging him, running her fingers through his silken hair. "It's still so soft..." She murmured, smiling at memories of when she would brush his hair and situate his tiara on his head, giggling when little Marth would put the tiara on her head, saying, "You are the queen and I'm your little son, okay?"

The fond memories shattered with the pounding on the door. Standing up and taking a few steps away from Marth, Anna reluctantly forced her attention towards Eduardo. "Yes, Master?" She asked with incredibly forced politeness. Marth wasn't sure if Eduardo knew she hated him or not, but it was going to become apparent later on if Anna wasn't careful. "Step out, now." He said with a commanding tone, pointing a finger out the door. Anna walked straight out, not even giving Marth a second glance, though Marth knew he'd probably get in trouble if she had, so he mentally thanked her for not doing so.

"I see you aren't wearing the clothes I picked out for you." The brown haired man said with a menacing air, walking closer towards Marth, who tried to escape, but felt his arm become caught by a hand. "You will wear them," A whisper in his ear warned, "or I won't be as gentle." At those words, Marth jerked away from the man, his defenseless escapade replaced by anger. "Only he may touch me that way." Marth snapped angrily, though he was wise even in his anger, being carefully not to state Ike's name.

"Oh? You mean, you're not the whore I thought you were?" Eduardo retorted coldly, sneering when Marth's anger level depleted almost instantly, replaced by a near-tears expression. His father had called him that, a whore. It hurt, and it still did. It brought back horrid memories that Marth had tried so hard to bury, to deepen the distance between him and his past. "What's wrong, did I strike a nerve?" The brunette laughed, walking closer and closer.

The teal haired prince tried to move, but he found he could not, frozen by absolute fear.  When Eduardo reached him, he shoved Marth onto the bed, and situated himself on top of the teal haired prince. The door, which had a small glass window on it, revealed Anna's face. Marth saw her mouth the word, 'No', and he knew she couldn't help him, or else she, or in her mind, he, would get killed. Pressing himself against Marth, Eduardo brought their noses together, looking straight into fear struck cerulean eyes.

The fear increased to the point of violent shaking when he felt Eduardo growing hard at the sight. Reaching over for the kimono, he held it up for Marth to see. "If you won't dress yourself, I shall do it. And even if you do it yourself, I will watch you." Knowing he'd probably make advances either way, Marth was torn between the two, but there was a higher chance of sex afterwards if Eduardo dressed him. "I-I'll do it m-myself." Marth replied quietly, refraining from sighing in relief when Eduardo got off of him, though the relief disappeared completely when Eduardo did not leave.

Shaking hands grasped the corners of a tunic, shedding it quickly, revealing Marth's lithe chest. He was far skinner without his tunic on. Doing his best to ignore the lustful stare coming from Eduardo, he put his hands on the hem of his pants. Gulping and giving Anna a look as if to comfort him, he pulled his pants down. "Naughty naughty, you don't even wear underwear!" Eduardo scolded him, shaking his head, though Marth knew he was enjoying--The prince paused. He'd had underwear on, which could only mean they'd been taken when he was taking that bath.

Quickly snatching the kimono from Eduardo's light grasp, he stepped into it and tied the sash quickly, leaving the two ends hanging in the back. "Turn around for me." Eduardo instructed with a snap of fingers. Tears streaming down his cheeks, the prince slowly turned in a circle. The kimono went above his knees, and was slightly see-through, but it didn't reveal anything. His long and pale legs, normally straight with grace and limberness, were quaking in fear.

Just then, a guard burst into the room, and said something that Marth did not understand to Eduardo. Nodding his head, the brunette sent Marth a devilish grin before exiting the room. Anna rushed in quickly after them, catching Marth before he collapsed onto the floor in sobs. "Shhh, Mars-kun, shhh..." She cooed, rocking him in her arms like she'd done to him as a small child. "I thought as much." Startled, Anna looked up to see Eduardo and the guard from earlier.

"You know him, don't you?" Anna tried to remain calm, though she did not let go of Marth, but held him tighter. "Have her wash the accountant's clothing, and make sure she doesn't come here." He instructed the guard, who nodded and wrenched Marth from Anna's grasp, shoving him across the room. "No! Ann-sama! Please don't-" Marth's outburst was cut off by a slap to the face. "And you will get punishment for talking to her." Eduardo said coldly, dragging Marth and throwing him on the bed.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T, PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU MASTER EDUARDO, PLEASE DON'T DO IT TO HIM!" Anna was sobbing, her tough and rugged attitude giving way to the pure motherly love she felt for the prince. He was like a child to her. "HE'S ONLY 16! HE CAN'T HANDLE IT! PLEASE! Please...please...please..." Anna was struggling to reach the two on the bed, but the guard held her back. Dragging her away, the guard prepared to slam the door only to have Eduardo halt his actions.

"I need you to do something else for the moment." He informed the man, though he did not move from his spot on the bed above a trembling Marth. Awed, Anna bowed her head and clasped her hands together. "Find me Ike. He wields the blade Ragnell, and comes from Altea." Smiling when he saw Marth's horrified and surprised expression, Eduardo began stroking his cheek.

"You didn't think I'd find out? Of course I have. But don't worry, I'm not going to torture him." Before Marth could soften his face in relief, Eduardo leaned down to breath on Marth's ear. "But I will torture you. Or perhaps you'll enjoy it like the slut you are?" Marth heard faint growling and turned his eyes towards Anna, who shook in pure rage at what Eduardo had just called the boy underneath him. She knew Marth's past. She knew how much the prince had tried to forget it, and she knew it had awakened many a nightmare in his mind. The growling grew louder when a tear or two dripped down Marth's cheeks. Getting off of the prince, Eduardo instructed Anna to leave and never come back, which the maid reluctantly complied to.

Turning to Marth, his eyes flashed.

"Are you ready to begin?"

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. He is Mine, and I Am His (Chapter 5 Part 2/2 or Chapter 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As punishment, Eduardo leaves Marth unattended in a banquet. Several men take an interest in the bishounen* and proceeded to hit on him. 
> 
> While this is happening Anna meets Ike and agrees to help him rescue Marth by telling Roy to rally his army. After Anna goes off to accomplish this, Ike halts the banquets proceedings in order to find Marth.
> 
> *Bishounen. It is a term for a male who has a feminine face, body, etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang it, I'm falling behind with this! I'm so sorry! I've just..briefly lost inspiration. That's all.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but Eduardo and Anna.

"Oooooo, nice ass!"

"Can't wait to have a bite of that body!"

"What a gorgeous face!"

Marth winced at the various catcalls thrown at him. Normally he'd classify them as rude, but here he had no such option or choice. He was Eduardo's servant-that's who he was supposed to be, anyway-so he had to behave and act orderly. Or else, Eduardo would punish him even more.

The earl had taken him to a banquet, and said it was his punishment for the day before. Luckily, Eduardo hadn't raped him, but threatened to do so if he was disobeyed once more. The brunette instructed Marth to sit down next to him, to which the prince reluctantly complied. He had no desire to be near Eduardo, but he felt safer near him rather than all those other men, though that wasn't saying much.

He missed Anna.

She was so kind to him, and if it wasn't for her, he wouldn't be here right now. He'd probably be sobbing, crying over his recently ravished and hurt body. Focusing his attention on the golden plate in front of him, Marth silently prayed that Ike was nearing Eduardo's castle. Knowing his boyfriend far too well, Marth knew Ike had left the day after he'd been kidnapped, and was probably already in this kingdom.

"Marth-kun."

The nickname rang a bell, but it was spoken by Eduardo, not Ike or Anna. Gulping, the prince lifted his head up to look into Eduardo's cold eyes. Though there was a warm burning in them, but that was for lust and lust only. Nothing else.

"Have fun by yourself." Eduardo said with a sly grin, standing up and exiting the room on purpose.

Marth froze. By himself? With all of these...pedophiles?! He turned his head quickly, yelping in fear when he discovered a hand on his ass.

 _I have to do something!_ Marth thought desperately, searching the room for a sword or something else he could use against these unwanted advances.

* * *

"So, you're Ike." Anna mumbled, studying the mercenary slowly before nodding her head in approval. Marth had sure picked well.

Ike nodded his head, walking closer till he was in talking distance. "Do you know where Marth is?"

Anna nodded her head quickly and beckoned Ike to her side. "Follow me." She instructed, picking up her skirts in order to run quicker. Despite the distraction of the dress, Anna ran quite quickly.

Ike followed after her, adrenaline pumping through his veins at the thought of what Marth might've gone through. Despite this not being the perfect time, Ike figured he might as well ask anyway.

"Has anyone...?" The mercenary trailed off, not wanting to finish his own dreaded words.

Anna shook her head, though the hands holding up her skirts were shaking with anger.

Ike was grateful, knowing it was most likely Anna who had prevented any such happenings. But it didn't quell the anger in his heart, as well as the hatred and the silent promise to kill who ever had put Marth through such terror.

Finally, they came to a halt in front of a large door.

"Ike, go through here." Anna instructed without a hint of hesitation in her voice.

Ike nodded his head, but halted in his advancing steps when he heard a rip of cloth. Turning his head, he could see that Anna had ripped off her long skirts, and her clothing was now more battle and running friendly.

"I'll go fetch Roy. You know, the one you met on the way here?" The pinkette smiled when she saw Ike's wonderous face, knowing he was probably wondering how she'd known that he'd met Roy.

"Good luck. And please, save Marth." Anna sighed regretfully, obviously wishing she could be there for the battle. But she ran off nonetheless, leaving Ike behind.

The mercenary turned around and faced the door, removing Ragnell from its sheath. A lot of blood was going to be shed, but over Ike's dead body would even a sliver of it be Marth's.

As the grand doors swung open, the sight that greeted Ike sent shivers of rage down his spine. Marth was getting molested by God knows how many men, and his face was contorted with disgust, fear, and pain.

"I-I-Ike!" Marth shouted in surprise, and despite his situation, a huge smile was welcomed onto his face. He hadn't seen Ike's face in so long...It was so refreshing to be able to see him again.

"Marth..." Ike mumbled back, heart melting at the very sight of Marth's smile. Oh, how he'd missed that gorgeous smile. And now, others were trying to take it away from the prince by shattering his spirit.

No one, touched Marth.

_No one._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit's gonna go down in the next chapterrrrrr! >:33333
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget to request below!


	7. Scarring Isn't Always Created By A Knife (Chapter 7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Ike can save his prince, Eduardo uses him as a hostage and orders the others in the room to exit. Just what is this vile man planning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U.U This chapter was so hard for me to write... Due to Writer's Block, I couldn't word correctly, so if this sucks please forgive me. I know I haven't updated in awhile, but it's because it's so hard for me sometimes to write. My brain just...shuts down, so to speak.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

"Oh, so you're the prince's little boyfriend." A voice Ike did not recognize -but immediately disliked-laughed from the shadows, and soon, the figure who's throat had emitted the words made himself known.

"You're the one who hurt Marth!" Ike shot back, brandishing his sword in a fluent motion once more.

"I've been wanting to meet you," Eduardo said with a playful smile on his lips, making his way towards where Marth stood. Ike noticed this and immediately reacted, shooting forward to protect his prince.

But Eduardo knew this was going to happen and quickly snatched Marth away from Ike's extended hands. Angrily, the mercenary looked the Earl in the eye, infuriated by the smug smirk on his face.

"I've also been wanting to have a little..." He trailed a finger down a soft, doll-like cheek, "fun with your prince. Is that alright?"  
Ike snarled protectively, and raised Ragnell in order to get a strike at Eduardo, but the brunette tsked and shook his finger, once again with a sickening playfulness Ike found repulsing.

"Do that, and I won't use lube." Eduardo said evenly, a bit of playfulness once again making its way into his voice as he tightened his grip around Marth's waist. The prince had been struggling up to this point, but was forced to stop due to the constricting arm around his waist.

"YOU WON'T TOUCH HIM!" Ike screamed, angered by the implied sex Eduardo wished to have with the one the mercenary loved so dearly. Marth had never had sex, with anyone, even Ike himself hadn't done more than french kiss the prince.

"And who, pray tell, will stop me?" Eduardo continued, his tone bored and tired, as if Ike was nothing but a fly buzzing around his head, asking for death constantly.

"Me." Ike answered simply, pointing Ragnell in the Earl's direction as if to emphasize this.

"Oh, I believe you." Eduardo said, sarcasm dripping from the words.

Marth tried to tell Ike to ignore the obvious jab at his pride, but the mercenary needed no words to know this was a ploy to get him angry.

"You take me for some arrogant fool." Ike replied, smirking broadly. He couldn't let his pride get in the way of what mattered most; Marth.

"Perhaps that is what you are." The brunette man said, a hidden amount of malice in his voice. But before Ike could respond, his vision faded, and all he saw was black darkness.

* * *

"Wake up, I haven't got all day." Eduardo's voice wasn't the first thing Ike wanted to hear when he woke up, but it was, so his cobalt blue eyes snapped open and he quickly looked around for Marth, elated to see the prince near him unharmed.

But for how long would Marth's unmarred state last?

"Let us get started." Eduardo announced, smiling devilishly when Ike yanked at the chains that prevented him from stopping the man from touching his lover.

"No! Stop!" Ike yelled, his heart aching with anger and sadness at the terrified look on Marth's innocent face.

Eduardo had already removed Marth's tunic and pants, leaving the prince completely bare. He'd lost his cape before he'd gotten kidnapped, so Marth had nothing to wrap around his body to cover himself.

He could feel hands roaming over his body, unwanted, cold hands.

Just then, the door burst open, kicked down by...

"Anna!" Marth cried out elatedly, tears forming in his eyes at the sight of the girl he'd thought he'd never see again.

The pink haired girl smiled before her eyes fell upon Eduardo. They narrowed dangerously. " _You._ " She spoke with such malice and hatred, those in the room visibly shivered.

"Let me get a piece of him as well." Ike growled, despite the fact that he was still chained.

Anna scoffed and walked over to the Eduardo and Marth, kicking the brunette man as hard as she could, which left the Earl with a broken and bloody nose. Smiling at her handiwork, she bent down to hug Marth, who flung himself into her arms, sobbing.

Anna petted the soft teal head, whispering encouraging words into Marth's ear, trying to calm the teen down.

Ike watched, a growing feeling of shame sprouting in his heart.

The pinkette girl noticed this, and, after making sure Marth had cried himself to sleep, averted his discomfort. "It wasn't your fault." She said simply.

"Marth almost got...you know, because of me!" Ike's face looked so pained, Anna couldn't help but wince. "How is it not my fault?!"

The pink haired girl smiled sadly. "There was nothing you could've done."

Ike nodded his head slowly, trying to let her words sink in. But he still felt guilty; disgusted, even, with himself.

Marth might never be the same.

And it would be his fault.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IKE! STOP THROWING YOURSELF A PITY PARTY! IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT! It's technically mine, but, moving along. Anyways, this story is far from over, so do not fret! Sorry if this chappie sucked ass. :(
> 
> Request fanfiction down below!

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think?! This is my first fan fiction! :D You can call me Star if you want! I love this pairing, & it's probably my favorite. I had to write a fanfic about it. More chapters to come soon! Oh, and go easy on the criticism, I wrote this on my phone (grammar) and its my first fic.~Star^_^<3 PS I know the title sucks, but I can't think of a good title at 1:00 AM in the morning. ~_~


End file.
